Sueños y pesadillas
by Lyn-senpai
Summary: El la quería para sí. Ella no sabía ni siquiera que él existía, en sus pesadillas lo conoció, ignorando que la muerte, el dolor y la soledad le rodean y que a él no le importaba arrastrar a alguien para que le haga compañia. En especial a ella...otra vez.


**Diclaimer: ****Naruto no me pertenece…Todavía **

**Pairing: SasuSaku (por el momento, pero creo que es definitivo)**

* * *

**..-Sueños y pesadillas-..**

By: Lyn-sempai  
...

..

.

_**Prologo**_

...

..

.

_Sentía que me aprisionaban las manos y los pies, quería abrir los ojos para ver qué era lo que me pasaba, pero mis parpados no se habrían producto del cansancio producido por el esfuerzo de una noche de estudio - o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer - por más que me esforzaba no conseguía ni pestañear débilmente. _

_Sentí como algo escamoso y de buen tamaño se enrollaba en mi pierna izquierda e iba subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde se quedó reposando. El pánico se apodero de mi cuando sentí unos filosos dientes morderme el cuello sin piedad, los cueles me perforaron la carne con tal facilidad cual algodón de azúcar fuese, sentí también como algo líquido y caliente bajaba por el lado de la mordedura hasta caer lentamente en mi almohada, supuse que sería mi sangre, pero lo que más me asustó fue sentir una lengua lamer mi líquido vital y como aquel anterior cuerpo fue remplazado por otro más pesado y muy parecido a la de una persona adulta. Entonces pánico y terror aumentaron aun más, aquí no solo estaba yo si no que también había alguien más, quizás un psicópata que intenta violarme y luego matarme, todo me podía esperar a estas alturas. _

_Quería gritar pero de mi garganta no salía nada, ni siquiera el más débil susurro, quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cerebro le ordenaba, era como estar encerrada dentro de mí misma, una sensación realmente horrible. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir y llorar…dolía, la mordedura me escocía, me quemaba por dentro, mientras yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo más que llorar de impotencia y dolor. _

_Volví a intentar moverme o por lo menos abrir los ojos, pero nada, mi cuerpo seguía sin recibir mis órdenes. Sentí como aquel cuerpo se levantaba de encima mío, para poder situarse a mí costado derecho y soplar delicadamente en mi oreja, luego con sus dedos grandes y algo ásperos procedió a secarme las lágrimas muy delicadamente como si yo fuese una muñeca de porcelana . Comencé a temblar y a llorar con más fuerzas, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, entonces escuché una varonil y grave voz._

_Tranquila pequeña – me dijo con vos ronca y varonil_

– _No te are daño – siguió, a sabiendas de que yo no podía moverme – al menos hoy no – me susurro muy débilmente _

– _ya puedes abrir tus ojos – _

Tras sus últimas palabras abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, arrepintiéndome de ello inmediatamente, ya que, la luz del día me dio de lleno en la cara y mis ojos empañados de lágrimas no ayudaban en nada.

Pestañee un par de veces y cuando al fin pude ser consciente de mi alrededor me senté en mi cama, seque el sudor de mi frente y limpie las lágrimas de mi cara, para luego levantarme e ir al baño de mi habitación. Entre arrastrando los pies y me dirigí directamente hacía el espejo, el reflejo de aquella ventana me mostraba un rostro demacrado, lleno de ojeras y bolsas muy notorias debajo de mis ojos verdes.

Últimamente no podía dormir tranquila, ya que cuando cerraba los ojos siempre me perseguía ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, en diferentes lugares pero con varias cosas en común; siempre el mismo hombre, siempre en la oscuridad, siempre las serpientes, la sangre….

Lo peor de todo es que ya llevaba un mes con lo mismo, un maldito mes sin poder dormir como es debido, un mes levantándome llorando o gritando producto del miedo, empapada en lágrimas y temblando de pies y cabeza. La pesadilla se me hacía cada vez más real, tenía miedo de quedarme dormida y soñar con lo mismo. Intentaba mantener despierta lo más que podía, pero me era imposible aguantar más de la media noche y así era todo el tiempo hasta que soñaba con eso de nuevo.

Lo de mis padres me extrañaba, estoy segura de que yo gritaba lo suficiente como para que me escuchara todo el barrio, pero ellos no se aparecían por mi habitación y eso era muy raro, ellos siempre habían sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo, su única hija.

Todas las mañanas era una travesía, yo intentaba ocultar mi mal aspecto con maquillaje y peinados, que al parecer surtía efecto ya que ni mis padres ni mis amigos notaban nada, como tampoco notaban mi falta de apetito, todo era normal para ellos, para suerte mía, ya que no sabría cómo explicarles lo que me pasa, ni yo misma se lo que me pasa, lo sueños no me dejan hacer una vida tranquila.

Lo único que espero es que las pesadillas no duren eternamente, o si no, me tendré que plantear muy seriamente ir a un psicólogo.

* * *

Not:

Para aquellas personas que me leían, he vuelto (?) y aquellas que no, pues,..Leerme D=

He editado este capítulo porque he visto faltas ortográficas y fallos en la redacción, el cambio no ha sido muy notorio así que no creo que se den cuenta...

Gracias por leer..=)


End file.
